A Perspective on Newlyweds
by Tondelaya
Summary: How does the gang react to Sheldon and Amy's behavior as newlyweds? First we see the gang's perspective and then Shamy's. Rated M for innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. TBBT and characters are just mine to play with**

 **NEWLYWEDS –**

 **The Gang's Perspective**

 **It's Friday night in Apartment 4A and Penny and Leonard are getting ready for dinner.**

"Wow," exclaims Penny as she keeps pulling take-out containers from the bags Leonard brought home. "How much did you order?"

"Just the usual," shrugs Leonard.

"Usual for who?" asks Penny. "Jabba the Hut or the Flash?"

Leonard smiles. She's so cute when she tries, he thinks. "That's cute when you try, but your mixing franchises."

"And you're mixing decades with that outfit but who cares?" smirks Penny. She loves teasing her man.

"Ha, Ha" says Leonard. "Seriously, is it too much?"

"Yes!" she says. "I know its Friday but no one's coming over tonight." Penny sighs. Between Amy and Sheldon's new marriage and Bernadette and Howard's newest baby the gang just didn't get together as much as they used to in the old days.

"There is no way we can't eat all of this by ourselves" she says. "It will just go bad."

Leonard thinks for a moment. "Well, let's go ask Sheldon and Amy if they will join us for an impromptu dinner date."

Penny hesitates. "I don't know. They're both not much on impromptu… or dates" she jokes.

"Come on," says Leonard. "They're newlyweds now. I'm sure they're good with at least dating." Actually Leonard is not sure of that at all. He has never understood Sheldon and Amy's relationship. He's always just assumed theirs was one mystery better left unsolved. Leonard takes a chance though and leaves the apartment and walks across the hall to Apartment 4B to invite Sheldon and Amy to dinner. He knocks on their door.

"Sheldon? Amy? You guys home? Penny and I have extra food if you'd like to join us for dinner."

After waiting a while, Leonard tries the door knob and the door opens. He slowly opens the door while calling "Sheldon? Amy? Anybody home?"

That's odd, Leonard thinks. It appears no one is home but the door is open. Maybe they're just in the other room. He moves towards the open bedroom door to yell out again but stops just shy of reaching past the couch.

"Um, Oh, well," he says to the empty apartment. "I guess they aren't here." Leonard leaves quickly and closes the door behind him.

Leonard crosses the hall back to his place and quickly goes inside.

"Did you ask Sheldon and Amy? Are they coming over for dinner?" Penny asks from the kitchen when she sees Leonard has returned.

"Um, no. They weren't home" he says but Penny notices his voice is muffled.

Penny stops what she is doing and stares at Leonard and sees he has removed his glasses and is rubbing his face with his hands. "You okay?" she asks.

"Um, sure" he says. "Let's just eat what we can tonight and then maybe we can ask them over for leftovers tomorrow."

Penny nods in agreement and goes back to her task of arranging the food. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Leonard take a quick puff from his inhaler.

"Or maybe we won't" he says in a breathy voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Newlyweds – The Gang's Perspective**

 **It's Saturday night and after a day of chores and errands, Leonard is relaxing playing video games.**

"Leonard?" say Penny looking up from her phone as she sits on the couch.

"Yay" he says, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.

"Did you ever get that last load of laundry out of the dryer?" she asks.

"Shoot," he says "I forgot." Leonard is momentarily distracted and his character dies in the game. "Shoot," he says again.

"Can you go get it now please?" asks Penny.

"Yay, yay. Might as well since I'm dead now anyway," he huffs.

"Thank you Sweetie" says Penny in a sing-song voice.

"Yay, yay," he shrugs picking up the empty clothes basket and heading out the apartment door.

Leonard heads off down the stairs and arrives in the laundry room. As he goes inside to retrieve Penny and his clothes from the dryer, he notices a pile of lumpy blankets on the folding table.

Great, he thinks. Now I won't even be able to fold my clothes. Who would just leave…, Leonard's thoughts trail off as he notices something strange about the blanket pile.

"What the?" he says moving closer to the table to get a better look. Suddenly he stops and backs away slowly moving back to the dryer. He quickly retrieves the clothes putting them in the basket, slams the dryer door shut more loudly than necessary and leaves the laundry room practically stomping up the stairs.

As Leonard comes into the apartment Penny, still on the couch, notices that the clothes are not folded neatly in the basket as usual. More like they are in a giant wad. Not much on folding, Penny doesn't really care but that is odd behavior for her husband to not care.

"Leonard, what's up with the giant spitball of our clothes? We're you too torn up about dying in your game to fold them?" she asks.

Leonard says nothing as he puts down the basket on the floor next to the chair. He plops in the chair and takes off his glasses leaning his head back.

"Leonard?" Penny questions. "Are you okay? Is it your asthma?"

"I'm fine" he says but still has his head back.

Penny thinks perhaps he has just been working too hard today on chores and since she interrupted his video game time, he needs another way to relax. She puts her phone down and moves from the couch to the chair and crawls on his lap. She puts her arms around him and begins kisses his neck but she soon stops as she notices he is just not into it. She shifts her weight to the arm of the chair.

"Sorry babe," Leonard says as he rises up from the chair. "But I think I'm just going to put up the clothes, take a shower, and head to bed." Leonard kisses Penny on top of her head, grabs the clothes basket and heads off down the hallway toward the bedroom.

Penny just sits there in a confused state. Has there ever been in a time in their 12 years together (off and on anyway) where Dr. Leonard Hofstadter refused her affections? She couldn't recall any, as least ones where she was sober.

Uh, oh, she thought. What's going on? Are we in trouble?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Newlyweds – The Gang's Perspective**

 **The next day is Sunday and Leonard is working at his desk while Penny is on the couch using her laptop.**

Penny looks up again and stares at Leonard's back. Since he was working, she thought she would get a head start on her week by going over some new pharmaceutical promotions that begin on Monday. Unfortunately, she is very distracted after Leonard's rejection last night and can't focus on a thing. She decides to close her laptop. Maybe chatting with a girlfriend might help.

"Leonard, I'm going to go see if Amy wants to hang out for a while" she says and she rises from the couch moving to the door.

"Kay" he mumbles stills typing away.

Penny crosses over to Amy's apartment and knocks on the door. "Amy?" she calls. "Amy, it's me can I come in?" No answer but Penny tries the door and it is open.

"Amy? Sheldon?" Penny says as she enters the apartment and looks around. She smiles as the memories of her old apartment flood her mind. Her first time meeting Leonard and Sheldon when she moved in the building; all the times being here with Leonard when they were dating; all the 'girl's nights' she and Bernadette and Amy had here. She sighs with nostalgia and starts to leave but hears a noise in the kitchen. Penny moves towards the island to investigate when she suddenly stops and goes back towards the door.

"Oh", she says out loud. "I guess I'll just be leaving."

Penny exits the apartment and quickly closes the door behind her. She shakes her head as she heads back toward her place. Maybe I'll just call Bernadette, she thinks, as she pulls her phone from her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Newlyweds – The Gang's Perspective**

 **It's a lazy Sunday afternoon at Howard and Bernadette's house. Bernadette's phone rings on the coffee table in the living room waking up Howard who's asleep on the couch.**

"Hey Penny," Howard says as he answers Bernadette's phone "what's up?"

"Oh, hey Howard" Penny says. "Nothing much. I was wondering if Bernie had time to talk. Kids okay?" she asks.

"Yep, they're great but Bernie's putting them down for their Sunday nap right now. Actually, they're all taking their Sunday naps" Howard says as he looks around his living room where the TV is on with Stuart asleep in one chair and Raj asleep in another.

"Okay, no problem. Tell her I'll talk to her at work tomorrow" Penny says as she starts to hang up.

"Penny?" Howard says quickly. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah" she says. "I just wanted to chat. You know, girl talk."

"Well, what about Amy? You could chat with her. She's a girl or close to one anyway" Howard jokes.

"Amy's…" Penny hesitates "busy" she says finally with great emphasis on the word busy.

"Oh" says Howard grinning. "I get it. It seems Amy's been busy a lot lately" he says with a laugh.

Not knowing what he meant exactly Penny just ignores that last comment and says her goodbyes. She hangs up the phone with a distant look in her eye.

Howard hangs up the phone too and shivers. "Yeah, I bet she is busy" he smirks again as a memory comes back to him.

Yesterday, he and Bernadette were taking the kids to the zoo. Amy and Sheldon have annual zoo passes and offered to come with them. Sheldon and Amy came over and waited while Howard and Bernadette got the kids ready to go. It took them longer than expected because Michael spit up and needed a new outfit and then Halley had a dirty diaper and then Michael needed a diaper change.

When they finally loaded the kids and their gear in the van - the double stroller, two diaper bags, snacks and everything else, Howard went back in the house to tell Sheldon they were finally ready to go. Only, he couldn't find Sheldon.

He thought they were waiting in the living room but neither Sheldon nor Amy were there so he called out for them. When no one answered, he went into the kitchen thinking that maybe they were in there. Nope, not in there. Just as Howard was about to leave the kitchen he heard noises. "What the…?" he said with a confused look. Then he noticed the two-way baby monitor was sitting on the kitchen table and the noises were coming from it. He stood there frozen for a while listening but not wanting too.

Eventually, Howard picked up the monitor and yelled into it. "Sheldon! Amy! Where are you? We're ready to go!" The noises stopped and Howard put the monitor down. He gulped and took his time walking back into the living room. He heard footsteps down the stairs and saw them hurrying down in a rush. "We are ready. We are here" Sheldon said. He and Amy rushed out the door in front of Howard. Howard said nothing but shook his head and quickly closed the door.

Howard shakes his head again as he put Bernadette's phone back on the table after hanging up with Penny. He lays back down on the couch to get back to finishing his own Sunday nap. He sighs trying desperately, but unsuccessfully, to forget those noises he heard yesterday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Newlyweds – The Gang's Perspective**

 **Its lunch time at Caltech on a Monday and Raj is headed to Sheldon's office to walk with him and join the guys for lunch.**

"Sheldon?" Raj calls out as he knocks on Sheldon's door opening it. Raj can see Sheldon standing next to his desk but Sheldon can't see Raj because a white board is in the way. Raj starts to move the board but notices what appears to be some blue tights strung over the top of it. He sees some movement from the desk itself. Raj moves a little closer but then stops and slowly backs away exiting the office and quietly closing the door.

Raj slowly walks down the hallway to the cafeteria to meet the guys for lunch. You've got to be kidding me, he thinks. I just can't believe it.

"Hey Raj" Howard calls out from the table that he and Leonard are eating at in the cafeteria. "Raj" he says again. "Earth to Raj" he says.

"Sorry" says Raj coming out of his daze and sitting down at the table.

"Everything okay"" asks Leonard. "You seem kind of out of it".

"No, no. I'm fine. Just fine" he shivers. "But I've kind of lost my appetite so I'm just going to go back to my office".

"Okay" Howard says. "I hope you're alright".

Raj nods and leaves heading towards his office.

When he is gone, Leonard says "that was weird".

"Yeah" says Howard. "It was. I think I'll go check on him later and find out what's wrong."

"Good idea" says Leonard and they continued eating their lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Newlyweds – The Gang's Perspective**

 **It's Monday evening at North Los Robles Avenue and Penny and Leonard are just coming through their apartment door after going out to dinner.**

Penny is walking towards the kitchen looking absently through some mail and looks down behind the kitchen island. "Sheldon!" she screams and quickly looks away "What the hell!"

Leonard runs over to her and looks down behind the kitchen island. "For Pete's Sake!" he shouts and turns his back.

Sheldon and Amy rise up from behind the island looking disheveled with messy hair and missing some clothing.

"Sorry, Sorry" Sheldon says quickly as he buckles his belt. "We were out of milk for our tea and came over to borrow some and then one thing led to another".

"Ugh. Out!" Penny says as she and Leonard move to the living room away from Sheldon and Amy so they can finish dressing.

When they are finally done, Leonard speaks. "Look guys," he says, "we get it. You're newlyweds, but you've got to learn to control yourselves!"

"Yeah, especially when you are in someone else's home" added Penny.

"We're sorry" Amy says.

Sheldon adds "Yes, we apologize. It will not happen again."

"Okay" Leonard says.

"We can show ourselves out" Sheldon says.

He and Amy start to leave but Amy suddenly stops. She goes back to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator removing a red bra from one of the shelves. She closes the fridge door and starts to leave again.

Penny and Leonard just stare at her with their mouths open disgusted.

"Sorry" Amy says as she passes them with her head down and exits the apartment with Sheldon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Newlyweds – The Gang's Perspective**

After they leave, Leonard says angrily "I can't believe those guys. I've seen Sheldon naked more in the past few days than in all the years we were roommates."

"Wait, what does that mean?" asked Penny. "What did you see?"

Leonard lets out a sigh. "The other night when I ordered too much food and went to invite them to dinner, I walked in on them. They didn't see me but I saw them behind the couch. They were all knotted up, naked" he shivers.

"Oh my god!" Penny shouts. "I saw them too. When I went to talk to Amy yesterday. They were hiding in their kitchen. I left without them seeing me. So much skin" she says quietly with a shake of her head. "But, I guess it serves us right. That is their apartment now. We shouldn't just barge in without being invited."

"No, No" says Leonard. "It's not just in their apartment. I saw them in the laundry room too on Saturday night. They were hiding under some blankets on the folding table but I still saw way too much of their backsides" he grimaced. "And Howard heard them 'going at it' at their house over the baby monitor when they all went to the zoo Saturday afternoon. He said he didn't see anything but Sheldon's shirts were on inside out when they came down the stairs from the bedroom and Amy's hair was a mess and her tights were missing."

Penny made a sour face.

"And today" Leonard continued "Raj didn't eat lunch with us because he said he had "lost his appetite." Howard went to go check on him later. Raj told Howard that when he went earlier to Sheldon's office to walk with him to lunch, he knocked on the door but I guess Sheldon didn't hear him. Anyway, Raj walked in a little and saw Sheldon standing next to his desk. Sheldon didn't see him but then Raj saw movement on the desk and what appeared to be straight brunette hair hanging off the other side. Based on the noises he heard, they must have been…" Leonard trailed off.

"Oh my god! Penny exclaims.

"I know" said Leonard. "No wonder Raj lost his appetite" Leonard grimaced again.

"And now in our apartment. This is ridiculous!" said Penny. That's like…like…6 times in just a few days! I mean that's more than their entire relationship before they got married!" How long will this go on?" Penny asks.

"I don't know. It's like they've gone into heat or something, like animals" says Leonard.

"Animals, aliens, something! I always knew Sheldon wasn't human" jokes Penny.

They both sit down on the couch exhausted and annoyed with their respective best friends.

"Well," Leonard finally says, "They did both grow up with very strict mothers when it comes to sex. Maybe they just needed everything to be legal for them to really let go."

"Maybe" Penny says. "Binding contracts do seem to be a hot thing for them" she chuckled. "Wait a minute" she says. "Did you say you saw them in the laundry room Saturday night?"

"Yeah" says Leonard as he removes his glasses rubbing his eyes.

"Oh!" says Penny. "Is that why you rejected me?"

"Rejected you?" asks Leonard replacing his glasses. "What do you mean?"

Penny looks down shyly. "That night, I started kissing you and you stopped me and left to go to bed. I…I don't think that's ever happened before. You, you rejected my advances."

Leonard puts his arms around her. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry if you saw that as a rejection. I can see why you would think that but I always want you. I was just so shocked and upset by what I saw not just Saturday night but Friday night too."

Leonard stands and starts gesturing with his arms. "I mean, this is Sheldon we're talking about! 'Doing it' on a dirty table in the laundry room! In his office at work! In all the years I've known him he's always droned on and on about how he can control his basic urges and I can't and I'm such a Neanderthal because of it. It's just so surreal to think of him in that way" he says with a huff as he sits back down.

Penny slides over to him. "It is" she says. "I understand. I always thought that he and Amy were just…I don't know…just above all of that kind of behavior. That they didn't need it."

"Well, they always made it seem that way" Leonard acknowledged. He takes her in his arms. "I'm sorry again about the other night. I guess I was just…I don't know…just feeling hurt. That my best friend would mock me and essentially lie to me all these years."

"Leonard" Penny began softly. "I don't think Sheldon intentionally lied to you. That doesn't seem like him to lie. But I do understand feeling hurt by his actions. I guess I was hurt a little too by you turning me away Saturday night. I've been feeling like everything is changing lately and I thought maybe your feelings were changing." Leonard starts to argue but Penny stops him. "And then when I went to Amy's the next day and saw them…my self-esteem took another hit. Amy's getting some and I can't? Sheesh!"

"Believe me, you have nothing to worry about. You can always get some from me" Leonard grins sheepishly. He loves Penny and nothing will ever change that fact.

Penny grins and gives him a kiss. She loves Leonard and knows he loves her. She feels silly for doubting him.

"Look" said Leonard. "Let's just give them their space and privacy and hope this, this change or whatever this is ends soon."

Leonard gets up and moves to kitchen and looks down. "Son-of-a…"

"What?" Penny says and moves from the couch to stand behind him.

"Uh, uh! No way! Not cleaning that up! Nope!" she shouts as she leaves and goes down hallway.

"Sheldon!" Leonard shouts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Newlyweds – Sheldon and Amy's Perspective.**

 **It's Friday night in Apartment 4B and Leonard is just leaving after looking for Sheldon and Amy to invite them to dinner.**

Sheldon pops up from behind the couch. "Well, that was close" he says completely nude.

Amy pops up right beside him, also nude. "Yay, it was" she agrees. "I had a difficult time remaining quiet."

"Yes, I am sure you did" says Sheldon. "I seem to recall from earlier that being quiet is not one of your greatest assets" he smirks.

Amy looks and him and smiles. "And what are my greatest assets Sheldon?" she says seductively.

Sheldon looks down and her and licks his lips. "Hmmm" he ponders. "I think a more hands on approach may be the best method of answering that question" he surmises.

Sheldon ducks back down behind the couch.

Amy grins a "Cheshire Cat" like grin and slowly ducks back down as well.

* * *

 **It's Saturday afternoon at Howard and Bernadette's house.**

"Sheldon! Amy! Where are you? We're ready to go!" Howard's voice booms through the baby monitor.

"Oh" says Amy. "We have to go! Now before he comes up here!" she whispers.

"Okay, Okay" says Sheldon still in a daze. "Just a moment. Where are my shirts?" he asks too loudly.

"SHHH!" says Amy. She looks around the room. "Here you go" she says as she tossed Sheldon his shirts. "Hurry up. Oh, I knew we shouldn't have done this here."

"Why?" asked Sheldon. "It is not the first time we have done this here. Remember your birthday last year…"he began but Amy is already headed down the stairs as Sheldon struggles with his shirts.

"Amy" he whispers. "Your tights."

"It's okay" she says. "I'll get them later when we get back. No one will notice".

"Not notice?" Sheldon asks. "That is crazy talk. How can someone not notice legs as gorgeous as yours?" he sighs.

"Sheldon" Amy gives him a quick peck as they hurry down the stairs in a rush.

Amy hops in the van next to Sheldon and whispers quickly "Sheldon, your shirt is on inside out."

"Oh dear!" Sheldon exclaims from the backseat of the van.

"What's wrong Sheldon?" asks Bernadette but Sheldon didn't answer.

Howard just squeezes his wife's hand and shakes his head at her to say "don't ask" as they quietly drive off for an afternoon at the zoo.

* * *

 **It's Saturday night at North Los Robles Avenue which by definition means its "Laundry Night" for Sheldon.**

Sheldon and Amy emerge from under the blankets on the folding table after hearing Leonard stomp up the stairs. They were not wearing clothes so they wrapped in the blankets.

"I told you we'd get caught" Amy says.

"We did not get caught" Sheldon disagrees. "I think we fooled him with our clever disguise."

Amy just shook her head.

"I have been doing my laundry on Saturday night for years and no one ever comes down here. I wonder why tonight of all nights Leonard was here?" Sheldon said.

"Well, let's hope we did fool him" said Amy "or that's twice now he's caught us".

"I told you" Sheldon argued. "We did not get caught". Sheldon moves closer to Amy. He opens her blanket and pulls her close to him. "Besides, we were not doing anything wrong, were we?" he asked casually as he began to kiss her neck.

"Yes" Amy stammered as her head flew back and her eyes closed.

"Yes?" Sheldon asks with a grin.

"I mean, 'no'" Amy says. "I mean…we weren't doing anything wrong" Amy finishes in a low voice as Sheldon continues to kiss her and touch her.

"Well, in that case, we should finish what we started" Sheldon said as he lifted Amy up onto the folding table his lips never leaving hers.

"Mm, mm..."Amy agrees as she reaches for him urgently.

* * *

 **It's a lazy hazy Sunday afternoon and Penny has just left her old Apartment 4B.**

"Is she gone?" asks Amy from behind the kitchen island.

Sheldon, rising up says "Yes. She is gone". He keeps a small hand-towel in front of his most private part.

Amy rises up then with two potholders strategically placed on her body looking towards the closed door.

"Boy, we are really going to have to speak with Leonard and Penny about them barging in interrupting us like that" says Sheldon. "It is getting out of control."

"Or" Amy says, "We need to remember to keep the door locked at all times."

"Yes. I suppose that would also be effective" he says. "Perhaps even more so than relying solely on their self-control to not barge in to our apartment."

"Sheldon, I don't think we can really chastise them, or anyone lately, about lacking self-control, can you?" Amy asks as she raises her eyebrows.

"Maybe not" Sheldon says as he slowly removes one potholder and then another.

"Maybe not."

Sheldon begins kissing Amy and they slowly sink back down to the floor.

* * *

 **It's Monday and Sheldon is walking down the astrophysics hallway headed toward the Caltech cafeteria for lunch. He sees Rajesh coming down the hallway.**

"Hello Raj" Sheldon says. "Did you already eat lunch?"

Raj just stares at the floor and says nothing for a moment.

"Raj?" Sheldon asks again.

"Not hungry" Raj mumbles and quickly moves on his way back to his own office.

Sheldon shrugs his shoulders and keeps walking.

As Raj turns the corner he almost runs into Amy as she is leaving Sheldon's office.

"Oh!" she says out of breath. "Hello Rajesh. I didn't see you there".

Raj just stares at her.

"Rajesh?" says Amy looking at him curiously.

Amy notices Raj look down at her blue tights for some reason and his mouth hangs open.

"Oh god" he says out loud and quickly retreats to his office.

"Well that was odd" says Amy. Boy, what I wouldn't give to stick that hot needle in his brain just one time, she thinks, as she heads back to her lab.

* * *

 **It's Monday night and Sheldon and Amy have returned home from Leonard's and Penny's place after being caught in their kitchen.**

"Well, that was awkward," says Amy.

"Hmmm, well these things happen" Sheldon shrugs as he starts the task of reheating their tea cups.

"Sheldon? Aren't you embarrassed at all?" asks Amy. "I mean they saw us. You know. In their kitchen! Doesn't that bother you?"

"What bothers me" says Sheldon "is that we still don't have any milk for our tea".

Amy stares at him for a moment.

"What?" he finally says.

"Nothing" she fumes.

Sheldon stops what he is doing and comes over to Amy taking her hand. "Amy, being "caught as it were" by Penny and Leonard doesn't bother me at all. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and expressing my love for you brings me great joy. How can I be bothered by something that is such a gift, such a treasure to me? I love making love to my wife. So sue me." He smiles.

"Sheldon" Amy smiles. "And I love making love to my husband" she says as she brings her lips to his.

They both jump apart though when they hear Leonard's voice booming from across the hall.

"Sheldon!"

Sheldon sighs and heads towards the door back to Apartment 4A knowing he must face the consequences, and necessary clean up, of their actions.

"Well, at least now I can go back over and get us that milk" he grins and closes the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Newlyweds**

 **A few weeks later….**

Penny is climbing up the stairs to her apartment after a long week. Leonard won't be home tonight as he has scheduled some time with some equipment at the University. I wonder if Amy would be up for a girl's night, she thinks. I'd really like to unwind and relax.

Penny reaches the landing between her apartment and Amy's but is hesitate to approach the door.

Finally, she shrugs and goes over and knocks on Amy's door. Loudly. "Amy? Are you in there?" she yells. "It's Penny".

Penny waits. There is no way in hell she is going in there uninvited after everything she's seen recently.

"Come in" yells Amy from inside. "It's open".

Penny grabs the door knob but is still hesitant. "Are you sure it's okay to come in?" she yells.

"Yes" says Sheldon from inside. "We are just working on our super asymmetry calculations on the white boards" he says. "That is all" he adds with a huff.

"Ok" Penny says. "I'm coming in now".

Penny opens the door with her eyes shut. She hesitantly opens them and looks around. It's true. Amy and Sheldon are working behind the white boards set up behind their couch.

Penny lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and moves over the boards.

"Amy" she begins. "Leonard is working tonight and I wondered if you would like to have a girl's… AHHH!" Penny screams and turns away from the boards.

"Son-of-a…I swear to god, Sheldon, I'm going to…, UGH!" Penny turns to leave storming out of the apartment and slams the door behind her.

Sheldon moves from behind one of the white board wearing nothing but a confused expression.

"I wonder what her problem is" he says. "We were just working on science." He shakes he head. "Huh. Who would have figured Penny would be such a prude". He goes back to working.

Amy moves from behind the other white board too, wearing nothing but a smile.

The End.


End file.
